


GIFSET: Chocolate Dogs #2

by Emergencytrap



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Gifset, M/M, NSFW, raremeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Aiden (Blood & Chocolate) x Nigel (Charlie Countryman)For @insanelyartful (I can't stop thinking about that bathroom scene 😍😍😍)SPECIAL for 2019 RARE MEAT FEST





	GIFSET: Chocolate Dogs #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyWriteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  



End file.
